The Fantastic Five
by FunInTheAlternateUniverse
Summary: They just want to take the kids out for some fun, what could go wrong? Timeline: After the shadow things attack, Stiles already knows he's the one who left the message, but somethings are different (like Mr. Argent wasn't attacked)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Fantastic Five and the Pursuit of Happiness**

Scott pulled into the parking lot of the school in his motorbike. He took of his helmet with a confident flip of his hair, and unconsciously looked around to see if anyone witnessed him being cool. Scott stepped off of his bike and Stiles, for some reason seeming much less cheery than usual, was instantly at his side, like magic. Scott addressed Stiles,

"They're planning something." He would have thought Stiles would have noticed, Stiles was the one who noticed everything. He was practically a detective in training.

Stiles looked confused, but before he could say anything, Isaac appeared on the other side of Scott. Isaac looked perfectly casual with his curly hair, and wide smile, and flawless height.

"Who's planning something?" Isaac interrupted.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Isaac as a thought occurred to him.

"Wait, Isaac, how do you even get to school?"

Isaac shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't like cars."

Stiles scratched his cheek, "That doesn't answer my question!"

"Our parents. Our parents are planning something." Scott informed them, ignoring their antics.

Just then Lydia and Allison stopped in front of them, Lydia's heels clacking on the pavement, and Allison's mini skirt swishing. That made their random circle in the middle of the parking lot a circle of five.

"What about our parents?" asked Allison.

Stiles threw his hands down in exaggerated exasperation. "Doesn't anyone listen!"

"I think our parents are planning something." Scott repeated patiently.

Lydia folded her arms and cocked her strawberry blonde covered head.

"Well not my parents." She said. Whoever was planning something one thing was for certain, Lydia's mom definitely did not know about it. Mrs. Martin was oblivious and that was exactly how Lydia wanted it to stay. Isaac cocked his head to match Lydia's.

"Well most certainly not my parents." He said, not devoid of self pity.

Stiles rolled his eyes, they definitely were still milking _that_.

"No, _our_ parents." Scott repeated, gesturing to Allison, Stiles, and himself.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Allison quickly offered, "What do you think it it?"

"Well I heard my mom on the phone with Stiles dad. The word 'fun' was brought up quite a lot." Scott provided.

Isaac brought his hand to his chest in mock terror. "Oh no, fun!" He yelled. This got him a couple of stares from some people, who were wondering exactly what this unlikely cluster of kids were doing standing in a circle in the middle of the parking lot.

"Well I, for one, do not think our parents are at the top of the list of things to worry about." Allison, ever the sensible one, reminded them.

Stiles bit his lip, and in his mind agreed wholeheartedly.

Just then the bell rang, surprising them all, but surprising the werewolves a tiny bit more. To hell with high pitched shrill noises.

"We'll talk about this later." The alpha concluded. The five of them broke apart their spontaneous circle, and headed to class.

* * *

Isaac was sprawled out dangerously close to the edge of his borrowed bed, fast asleep. While being a werewolf was quite an advantage for staying up late, running through the woods, and fighting certain evils, it sure was taking a toll on the normal teenage part of him. His blonde hair was ruffled against his pillows, and his feet almost reached the end of the bed. The bed was quite ordinary, white pillowcases and sheets, as was the room. It lacked any personalization, only some clothes on the floor, and a backpack thrown in the corner.

Meanwhile, Scott was sitting at his desk one room over pondering the mystery of the things who appeared with the shadows. He leaned back and pondered their problem, a pen absentmindedly twirling a pen between his fingers

Melissa McCall walked up the stairs in her home. She stood at the top and faced a hallway of closed doors. Oh teenagers, always with the privacy. Melissa had something on her mind and she wasn't going to let it go unknown. Now, Melissa knew a soft calling would grab the attention of these supernatural ears, but she wanted to make herself heard.

"BOYS!" She called loudly and with much intention.

Melissa laughed, a nice twinkling sound, as she heard a loud thump from behind the closed door nearest her, as Isaac was startled awake and fell off of the bed.

Scott opened his door first, and he, along with Melissa, stared attentively at the other closed door, waiting for it to open. Isaac opened his door in a hurry, his hair a mess and his eyes trying to blink themselves awake, then crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame in an attempt to look casual. Melissa laughed again.

"Yeah?" Isaac asked, while he was mastering the casual look, he was betrayed by the flustered tone of his voice.

Melissa rubbed her hands together.

"Okay boys, get in the car, we're going out. Maybe have some fun!" She demanded.

As she said that she caught a look sent from Isaac to Scott, a questioning look. A 'what should I do?' look. A look that reminded Melissa of the werewolf hierarchy and the power that her son might or might not have. It's not like they actually told her anything, so she was left grasping at straws and stray glances.

"We know you've been planning something." Scott spoke up. Isaac, clearly not the designated speaker, nodded his agreement. Melissa didn't bother to ask who "we" included. She knew how Scott's dysfunctional 'pack', the fantastic five, worked. Things got "seen" (by Stiles and Allison, who definitely took advantage of their father's positions of power), "overheard" (when Isaac and Scott used their werewolf powers even when they promised not to), and even occasionally psychically figured out (even Lydia was asking the question "Is Banshee even a thing?"). After, everything was talked about and speculated to death.

"Yep, you'll see, get in the car." She demanded once more.

This time Isaac did speak up, his spine straightening and his eyes becoming more alert.

"Um, I'm not actually a big fan of cars."

Even though Isaac said it with the utmost practiced casualty, Melissa wa a mother, and she caught the change in posture and the note of panic in his voice. While Melissa had nothing but sympathy for this boy, and she knew he had a deep set fear of small spaces, she had to work with what she had.

"C'mon, you can ride with the windows open." She decided.

She turned on her heel and marched down the stairs and out the door. Soon Scott, then Isaac with a groan towards Melissa's pursuit of happiness, followed.

* * *

When you have a secret that you're desperate to keep, it tends to occupy every space and crevice in your mind. All of those little everyday thoughts stand no chance against its towering doom and gloom, and are often forgotten. Stiles learned this the hard way when he was bent over his homework in the police station wondering "When the heck did we learn this?" As Sheriff Stilinski entered his office he took in his son sitting at his desk, hunched over a notebook, and running his fingers distractedly through his hair. He definitely wasn't his not-a-care-in-the-world, sarcastic self. But that just made the Sheriff's mission more urgent.

"Hey Stiles, what do you say about gettin' out of here, goin' to have a little fun?"

Stiles' head perked up at the word 'fun'. Scott's almost forgotten speculation from this morning flooded back into his head.

"You're planning something." Stiles whispered. It was just supposed to be a thought, and echoe of Scott's words, but his mouth moved automatically.

"What?" His dad replied, surprised by the abrupt remark.

Stiles waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Ya know, I have a lot of homework, I think I'm just gonna stay in tonight." He replied, hoping he didn't sound as pathetic as he thought he did. The Sheriff crossed behind his desk and bent over next to his son, locking his gun and badge in his desk drawer.

"It wasn't a question." He said, straightening up. "The only question is whose car are we taking. Mine or yours?"

* * *

"So, what's up with you and Isaac?" Lydia Martin asked, sitting cross legged in the middle of Allison Argent's bed. Allison paused from admiring her outfit in the full length mirror and turned to face the strawberry blonde.

"Um, nothing. We're just friends." She turned back to the mirror.

Lydia nodded, "Okay, so you're dressed like that to see 'just a friend'?"

Allison gave her mini skirt and glittery top one last look.

"Well what about you?" Allison fired back, gesturing to Lydia's own ensemble. "Who are you dressing to impress?"

Lydia wasn't phased, "Oh please honey, I dress to impress every day."

Allison went to grab her purse in the corner of the room just as her dad knocked on the already open door.

"Girls, we're gonna go have some fun, grab your purses." He announced, his voice maybe lacking a certain amount of sincerity.

Lydia bounced off of Allison's bed and passed Mr. Argent.

"Yeah Mr. Argent, we know." She said with a wink. Allison, hot on Lydia's heels, rolled her eyes at her dad.

"Yeah dad, you kept it so secret, I'm surprised the whole town doesn't already know."

"We'll be in the car!" Lydia chimed.

* * *

**_The next chapter will probably be up quickly, please comment with praise, or suggestions, or criticism._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Fantastic Five and the Energy That Flows Through A Pack**

Melissa McCall took her eyes off the road for a moment to look at her son in the passenger seat. He was staring out the window, obviously a lot on his mind. She then glanced at the rear view mirror at Isaac in the backseat. He had his head back and his eyes closed, and was taking deep breaths through his nose. Good, he was working on it, that was good. She didn't want to bother him, but she knew this had to be said.

"Okay boys, we're just going to have a light fun evening, no supernaturalish stuff. Okay?"

Scott nodded, but Isaac didn't respond. Melissa leaned towards Scott.

"Is Isaac like, okay?" She asked in an unsure whisper. Scott glanced back to Isaac then turned to his mom.

"You know he can hear you right?" He replied.

Melissa shrugged, "Yeah I figured."

Scott sighed, "There's sort of a… link between an Alpha and his pack, so I can kind of feel part of what Isaac feels. Isaac's strong, he can handle it." He assured her.

Melissa took one last look back at Isaac, then pulled into the parking lot of what, as Scott realized with a groan, was the bowling alley. As soon as Melissa stopped the car, Isaac threw open the door and hopped out, looking like he was gonna start kissing the ground. Scott noticed, with somewhat relief, that Stiles' jeep was already there.

When Scott walked into the building, Stiles was sitting at a counter, back to the lanes and facing the door, twirling a straw but ignoring the actual drink. Sheriff Stilinski was at one of the lanes, trying to figure out how to start a game. Scott's mom followed him in, then Isaac, eyes sweeping the practically empty venue. Melissa went over to help the Sheriff, and Scott sat down across from Stiles, Isaac stood by his side. Scott turned to face the tall standing blonde.

"Okay Isaac can you chill? Sit down, I can feel the nervousness like waving off of you."

Isaac rolled his eyes but took a seat beside Scott goodnaturedly. Scott and Isaac swiveled around in their chairs as the bell on the front door chimed once more. Lydia and Allison walked in chatting animatedly, and Mr. Argent lagged behind, but he seemed to be smiling. Isaac's face lit up with a grin when he saw Allison, and Scott noticed his atmosphere change into something lighter and happier. However, Scott had to admit he was a bit jealous about what was already going on between Isaac and Allison. The two girls said down, Lydia next to Stiles, and Allison next to Isaac, and Mr. Argent joined the other parents.

Scott leaned in towards the middle of their once again completed group of five.

"So, what do you think they're planning?"

Now, it was an innocent question. All five of them had realized that their parents were ganging up on them. They realized it could be to get information the five were unwilling to give, or it could just be bowling. But a self-hating storm had been building and swirling and darkening inside Stiles for a couple of days now, and he let a little slip.

"NOT EVERYTHING IS A CONSPIRACY AGAINST US!"

This exclamation of frustration stopped everyone in their tracks. The three adults a small distance away from the kids looked up alarmed. Chris Argent's hand moved slightly towards his hip, where Allison knew a shotgun was hidden. The Sheriff took a couple of steps towards his son. The other four kids leaned slightly back in their seats, away from stiles. The bad feeling that Isaac had been able to slightly diminish returned, and Lydia just stared at Stiles open mouthed.

"Shit." Stiles whispered, as he buried his head in his hands. Scott and Allison met their parents troubled gazes and tried to casually wave them off. Nothing was wrong. No, nothing. The parents reluctantly turned back to their plight with troubled looks, except for the sheriff who kept staring.

Lydia put her hand on stiles shoulder. "Stiles?" No response.

"Stiles, pick your head up, your dad's worrying." Stiles took a deep breathe and took his head out of his hands.

The sheriff turned to the other two parents

"What the hell was that about?" He asked very worriedly.

Mr. Argent glanced towards the kids, they weren't saying anything but we're staring at Stiles, Stiles was staring back down at his drink.

"Something's wrong." Chris noted.

"I have this theory." Melissa interrupted. "That there's this sort of energy that flows through a, um, pack per say."

"They're not all werewolves Melissa." Mr. Argent responded bitterly. He still had a hatred towards the damn furry things.

"They might not all be werewolves but they're most certainly a pack." Melissa insisted. The sheriff nodded his agreement.

"Now as I was saying there's this sort of energy. An aura maybe? And I think they can all feel it, maybe some more than others. Now I don't know what's wrong with Stiles, Sheriff, but a lot of this seems to be coming from him. Also Isaac seems to be able to pick up a lot of it, he's been on edge for a while. Lydia too."

Mr. Argent and Sheriff Stilinski stared at Melissa.

"What? I'm a mom, it's what we do. Watch you'll notice it." She insisted.

"Kids! Game!" She shouted to the on edge group. The group of five joined their parents and they played with two lanes, one for the kids and one for the adults.

Scott stepped up to the lane for his turn and assessed the assortment of bowling balls. Lydia leaned across stiles to Allison.

"So how will we know if he's cheating?" Lydia asked.

Allison smiled. "Well he's not that good of a bowler so if he's does well there's a good bet it's not his natural born abilities." This got a small smile out of Stiles which made Lydia smile.

Scott rolled a strike. Naturally, Isaac did also.

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter was shorter, again the next chapter will be up quickly. Please comment with praise criticism or suggestions.**_


End file.
